Temptation
by xhoneymariex
Summary: It's because he has Bella & she has Zane that they can never get caught.
1. Chapter 1

Temptation

--

It's because he has Bella and she has Zane that they can never get caught.

--

_No One_

The first time they met wasn't in the moon pool, it had been a few days earlier. She had been in the annual carnival, alone. Zane had work, Bella was too busy writing songs, and Cleo had family buisness to attend. He had been there for the fun, that and he loved rollercoasters.

She was buying cotton candy and he was walking. She turned to walk away and stumbled. Being the gentleman he was, he reached out and caught her in his arms. Her blue eyes had been shut, afraid of the falls impact. His eyes scanned over her, admiring her beauty.

Blue eyes were revealed and her lips seperated slightly at the sight of him. She raises herself up and looks at the ground. "T-Thanks.." She stuttered, much to her displeasure. He smiles at her, "It's okay. I'm Will." He holds out his hand to shake.

"Rikki. Nice to meet you, Will." She meets his hand and holds back a shiver at their touch. There was totally a spark. Both blondes pulled their hands away, she didn't get to see Will's suprised expression.

"Hey, so your the owners of 'Rikki's'? You know, since it's named after you, then again -" She giggles, _giggles_, at his blabbering, "Yes, I am. My..boyfriend got it for me." His eyebrow raises in question, "_Boyfriend_?"

She nods but blows off the boyfriend fact, "Yeah..So, you want to hang out or something?" He nods, "Sure, I'm here alone anyway." The two begin walking mindlessly, "Really? I'm here alone too!"

--

Bella's attention turned drastically toward Will. She swooned over him every time he walked by the trio and tried to get his attention. The blonde teen just didn't seem interested in the bubbly girl.

"Why won't he pay attention to me?!" Bella's cry makes the light blonde feel bad. "Don't worry, maybe he's too busy or something." Rikki assures her friend. Bella rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms across her chest and plops down into one of the cabana-like chairs, "Sure he is."

Rikki sits next to her, "Maybe he is.." Her voice trails off as she turns her attention to the door way to see Will waving her over. "I've got to go, Zane and I have a date." Bella nods as she slumps down farther into her seat as Cleo comforts her.

The two blondes walk down the dock and Rikki patiently waits as Will gets the boat ready. She carefully steps into the small boat and leans her head against the blonde teen's shoulder as they head to Mako Island.

--

"He asked me out!"

Rikki and Cleo drop everything when they hear Bella's excited tone over their phones. "What?!" Cleo's voice is more like an excited _what _and Rikki's is more of an i-can't-believe-him _what_. Bella doesn't realize it, "I know, we're going out tonight! Can you believe it?"

"I told you he was busy, Bella!" Cleo responds happily, squealing. "Y-Yeah..Totally." Rikki tries to be happy, but she can't. If Bella started dating Will, it'd be harder to keep what they were doing a secret. It already was hard with the fact that Zane and her were dating and Bella liked him.

"I've got to go, my mom wants me to go, um, do my chores." She hangs up the phone, not even giving them a chance to answer, and lays down in her bed with teary eyes. She dials a familar number and waits for the person to answer.

"Hello?"

"Emma, I need you to come back.."

--

_3 weeks later._

Emma promised to come back. Next month, though. Flight tickets needed to be bought and she was on an island with her parents. The next flight wouldn't be until next month. Rikki understood and thanked Emma a million times.

The next day was hard, seeing Will and Bella acting like a love struck couple in front of everyone. She walks into her cafe and sighs heavily seeing the two. She wasn't the only one with love problems, Cleo was still upset over the fact Lewis was gone.

"He left..He actually left.." The brunette's eyes start to tear but she blinks them away. "He said he'd call, Cleo. I bet he will." Bella assures the sad brunette. "Yeah, whatever." Cleo stands up and walks away. "Wait here." Bella smiles and exits, following her friend.

Will and Rikki are left alone, it was akward to say the least. "Rikki.." Will's voice trails of as he attempts to apologize. "It's okay, you have your life. I have mine." Will's hand lays on top of hers, she holds back a wince at his touch.

"Rikki..I don't love Bella, I don't think I ever will." Rikki's eyes connect with his and she bites her bottom lip. "I-I..Bella, she likes you too much." Will looks at the entrance to make sure she's not there, "Just..meet me here." He scribbles something on a napkin quickly when she whispers that Bella's coming back. She snatches it and places it in her pocket.

"I gotta go, dinner with..dad." It's a lie of course, but she makes sure it sounds real. Bella and Cleo hug her while Will mouths _"_Nine." She understands and releases the two girls before exiting the cafe and heading to the mall.

--

8:45 pm.

She reads the clock before turning away and grabbing her bag and the napkin Will gave her earlier. Her mother had gone to Milan for fashion week, something she was part of to reveal her new line of clothing.

Breathing deeply, she turns of the light of her room before rushing down the stairs. The blonde turns off all the lights, grabs the house keys, and locks the front door before driving off in her car.

--

The place he wanted her to meet him at was a normal house that didn't stand out at all. It wasn't near any of the gang's houses, though. Even if it wasn't a stand-out house, it was still beautiful. She pulled into the driveway and turned off her car, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. The light blonde grabs her bag and gets out of her car, locking it before going up the front door and knocking.

Looking around, she realized all houses were dark. This was the quiet part of town, the part that wasn't up after nine whilst she stayed up till three in the morning sometimes. He opens the door, a smile on his face. She's pulled in and their lips meet as her bag is dropped and the door is closed.

Neither got much sleep that night, but they didn't mind.

--

After waking up, the two rushed out of the house because Will's aunt, the rightful owner, was due back in the morning. They both changed clothes and she drove them back to their side of town.

"Why do you get to drive? I'm older." Will stated as he looked over at his lover in the driver's seat. "By two months! Besides, it's my car." He chuckles and kisses her as they wait for the light to turn green. She pulls away after a minute and continues to drive. They get to her house in no time.

"You can stay if you want, mom's in Milan for fashion week. Knowing her, it'll probably be fashion month." Rikki offers the blonde boy, he shrugs as he places her bag down next to the door.

"What about your maid, Stella?" Yes, Rikki Chadwick was that rich. She rolls her eyes, "She stays away from my room. Please?" He thinks for a second before grabbing the light blonde and carrying her to her bedroom bridal style while she giggled.

Laying her out in the bed, he climbs ontop of the light blonde and kisses her eagerly. The two blonde's continue their make-out session, caught up in their own little world. Rikki gains control and rolls over so she is ontop and pulls Will up by his shirt to kiss him. His arms wrap around her waist and her's around his neck.

", is here to see you!" Stella calls out from downstairs. Apparently, her call isn't loud enough and the couple doesn't hear the Latina maid. The two continue to kiss, Will rolling ontop of the blonde and hitching her leg over his waist.

Cleo opens the bedroom door quietly, she had heard noises coming from her room and didn't want to wake Rikki if she was having a dream or worse, if Zane was with her. She peeks through the slightly opened door and gasps at her discovery.

"Oh no." She whispers before closing the door quietly and rushing out of her best-friend's house. Will and Rikki continue to fool around, not even realizing the brunette was there.

--

Cleo knocks this time, afraid to find the two blonde's together again. She couldn't understand this. Will always seemed happy when he was with Bella and same went for Zane and Rikki. Now she found this after a visit to the blonde's house?

"Hey, Cleo!" Rikki greets her friend with a wide smile. Cleo sees that her blonde hair covers her neck, unusual. "Hi." Cleo enters the bedroom and stands next to Rikki's bed. She really didn't want to sit on the bed that her "best friend" had commited adultery on.

"Rikki, I need to talk you." Rikki's smile weakens but doesn't fade as she turns to see Cleo's serious expression. "What about?" Cleo looks at Rikki and sighs heavily, "I know about you and Will." The smile fades and she looks at the ground.

--

_Want me to continue or no?_

_Review it & tell me, please._

_- Marie xxx_


	2. A Truth Not Believed

Temptation

II : A Truth Not Believed

--

_I figured that instead of going in depth, i'd rather just continue the story in depth. _

_- Marie x_

_=)_

_--_

The brunette's words frightened Rikki. The blonde looked up again with a plastered, fake smile and started to walk to her desk. "What are you talking about, Cleo?" They both knew what the brunette was talking about, Rikki figured she'd play it off. Cleo's arms cross across her chest as she scoffs loudly, "Please, like you don't know! I saw you!" Rikki's nails press into the wood that made up her desk.

"I don't know what your talking about, Cleo." Her expression is serious and solemn as she looks at the brunette. "Fine. Act like that, i'm telling Bella." Cleo is about to walk out when Rikki grabs her arm tightly, "You can't." Her eyes are pleading but her structure is shown in a threating way. "Yes I can." The brunette yanks her arm back to her side.

"You think she's going to believe you? She loves Will, she won't believe that he did something like that." Cleo stops and looks at the ground. It was true. Bella was head-over-heels for the blonde haired boy. The brunette turns around, "She will. Trust me." Rikki shrugs, "Fine. Tell her. You have no proof."

Cleo glares at her used-to-be bestfriend before stomping out of the large house, slamming the front door. Rikki lets out a sigh as she sits on the edge of her bed. Her heart beating rapidly, her mind working on double shift. That was close. _too _close. The blonde knew that Bella wouldn't believe Cleo, she knew her.

--

Cleo angrily walks into _Rikki's _with a scowl on her lips as she looks around for Bella. The dirty blonde is on stage, arguing with Nate about a song. Cleo calms herself down before going over to the two. As she walks, she notices Will is there too.

"Hey, Cleo." Will greets the brunette with a smile. She's disgusted inside, how can he do it so easily? He was just with Rikki an hour ago, making out with her and now he was here with Bella, acting like everything was fine. It wasn't.

"Hi." She responds quickly. Bella and Nate continue arguing, not sensing either there. "No! It's a girly song!" Bella sighs, "Nate! You have to! Rikki will let me, you'll see!" Nate growls before walking out of the cafe. The dirty blonde turns around with a smile on her lips, she spots her brunette friend and hugs her.

"Cleo!" The brunette forces a smile that Bella doesn't notice is fake. "Hi...Bella." The dirty blonde looks at Cleo with concerned eyes, "Is someting wrong?" Cleo pulls Bella into the girl's bathroom and sighs.

"Cleo?" Bella looks at her friend with concern once again, "Are you okay?" Cleo looks up at Bella and blurts out, "Bella, Will is cheating on you with Rikki!" Bella's concerned eyes fade to confusion then anger. Cleo reaches out to take Bella's hand, thinking that the dirty blonde is upset at Rikki, "I know, I was mad too-"

Bella yanks her arm away from the confused Cleo, "What would make you think that? Will loves me!" Cleo sighs and shakes her head, "Will loves Rikki. Not you." The dirty blonde's hand raises before coming in contact with the brunette's check. Cleo's head is turned sidesway while her jaw hangs open.

"Rikki is a better friend than you, she would never do that to me." The dirty blonde spats before walking out of the bathroom and back to Will. Cleo stays there, shocked. A minute later, someone else comes in and she's pulled back into reality.

The brunette re-gains herself before walking out of the bathroom and out of _Rikki's_. She winces when she spots Will kissing Bella.

_No, she didn't want your help. Let her get hurt._

Cleo's thoughts re-assure her before she walks out and makes her way back to Rikki's house. She didn't care anymore. One major reason? She was doing something equally as sinful.

--

Rikki opened the door after the doorbell rung about seven times, "What?! Oh- Hi, Cleo." The brunette smiles and hugs the lighter blonde, "Hey, Rikki." The light blonde pulls away and looks at Cleo, "Are you playing me?"

Cleo shakes her head with a roll of her eyes, "No. Bella didn't believe me and she took it too far." Rikki raises an eyebrow, "I told you. And, yeah, I do feel bad. I've tried to get out of it but..Will just drags me back in." Cleo smiles, "It's okay."

Rikki smiles back and hugs her friend tightly before the light blonde gets a call. "I gotta get this." Cleo nods and walks to the kitchen to give her pirvacy. The light blonde flips open her phone, "What do you want Will?"

"_A little harsh there, babe._" Rikki rolls her eyes but smiles at his voice, "Sorry. Didn't mean to. But, seriously, what do you want?" She hears someone singing in the background and knows it's Bella, "_Cleo told Bella about us. Bella even asked me._" Rikki smiles as she makes her way to her room, "It's fine, she doesn't believe it as long as you play it off. See you tonight." She ends the call before he can say anything and lays down in her bed, thinking.

--

Will shoves his phone back into his pocket and smiles before going back to his dirty blonde girlfriend. "So, we still on for tonight, right?" Bella asks as her arm tangle around his neck. "Yeah." He smiles at her and pecks her on the lips wishing it was his secret, light blonde lover instead.

"Great." Bella responds and smiles up at him. "I'll pick you up at seven." She nods eargely as her hands leave his neck and he walks out of the cafe. Smiling, Bella goes back to her songs not realizing that what she saw, was not real.

--

_Finally! I was having major laziness this week._

_lol. Sorry for the wait. Check out the poll on my account & vote!_

_Yeah, all of them are h2O._

_- Marie xx_


	3. A Night To Remember

Temptation

III : A Night To Remember

--

_No One_

Cleo sat on her bed, a frown on her lips. She was dressed beautifully - a purple dress with ballet flats and a silver necklace. The brunette thanked herself for having waterproof mascara on or else black streaks would be streaming down her glittery cheeks. She just didn't get it.

Bella, her best friend in the whole world, had called her a liar. That hurt enough, the dirty blonde's slap still stung on her right cheek. She didn't cry back then because Bella would have thought of her as pathetic but..I didn't really matter anymore. Did it? She had lost an important person in her life because of her "best friend".

In truth, Cleo knew why Rikki was doing this and didn't blame her. No one could. Even if Bella found out, she'd be mad then she'd feel sorry for the light blonde. Zane would do the same. Rikki was always the picture of confidence but inside, she was falling apart. Her mother didn't care for her, Rikki was more like someone who was just in her mother's life. Her father, who really loved her and cared, was deceased. Zane didn't really _love _her, he liked her. They were together because Rikki's mother liked him. Why? He was rich.

Cleo wiped her tears and bought herself back into reality when the doorbell rang. Breathing in and forcing a smile, she opens the door to reveal her blonde boyfriend. "Wow." She hears him whisper as he looks at her, her fake smile turns into a genuine one. "Thanks." He blushes, realizing that she heard him, before kissing her "hello".

Maybe not everyone was a wreck.

--

Bella examined herself in the mirror, smiling at her reflection. Her dirty blonde hair was curled and she had spent all morning shopping for the perfect outfit - a green, strapless dress with black heels. Tonight was her first time wearing heels, she just hoped she wouldn't fall on her ass or anything like that.

Looking out the window, she tried to see if he had arrived yet. No sign of his car. All this waiting just made her even more anxious. The dirty blonde really did love Will, and she planning on telling him tonight. He was everything to her, like her own world.

The dirty blonde flipped through some of her _Seventeen _magazines. Her attention was mostly toward the dating, flirting, and kissing tips. She had tried several on Will but he never really noticed them.

Maybe because he'd already done it with a certain light blonde?

Bella's thoughts drifted back to Cleo's words. Anger over took her happy mood and her blood boiled. Will would never cheat on her, neverless with Rikki. The brunette's words hurt her, _Will will never love you_. She shakes her head and tuns to the clock.

6:30 pm. Squealing, she smiles before walking downstairs for a small snack.

--

Rikki watches as Will fixes himself in the mirror, his eyes connect with hers through the mirror, "What?" She shrugs and smiles, "Nothing." He rolls his blue eyes but heads over to her. She's sprawled on the bed in her pajamas - a red tank top with black shorts.

His lips meet hers and it goes on from there. He pulls away for air and looks at the time, "I've got to go get Bella, it's already 6:38. Okay?" She pouts playfully but understands, "Sure.." He smiles down at her and kisses her again.

Rikki walks Will to the door to be able to kiss him goodbye instead of staying her bedroom. "I'll be back tonight, don't worry." She nods at his words and kisses him passionatly. His arms wrap around her waist but he pulls away too soon.

"I've got to go." She nods and opens the door to let him leave. He gives her a peck on the lips before exiting. Closing the door, she smiles to herself like and idiot. Just as she's about to walk back up to her room, there's a knock on her door. Confused, the blonde opens the door.

She's rammed by someone who lifts her up as her legs wrap themselves around his waist. Their lips meet _again_ as he kicks the door closed and takes her upstairs. That's Rikki and Will for you.

--

Bella looks at the clock again, 7:01. She sighs and loses hope that he's going to come. The dirty blonde was always like this, giving up. The doorbell rings and she rushes downstairs, nearly tripping on the way. Opening the door, she smiles at her boyfriend. "Hi, Will." He leans down and kisses her before taking her to his car.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks as he closes the car door, "It's a suprise." She smiles, sure she doesn't love suprises, but she does love Will. They drive for a while before pulling up to a beach resturant. Smiling, Bella reaches over to Will and kisses him.

The two blonde's walk in, the resturant is beautiful. Better than their usual cafe, more elegant. Bella's mind rambles about how perfect everything is. They sit in their table and order their food, Bella finds out that Will eats a lot even though he is the picture of perfection.

As they wait, Bella intertwines their hands together and smiles at Will, "This is wonderful Will, I don't deserve you." His mind thinks of how Rikki said that, "I don't desereve you." Again, she smiles at his words and sighs heavily as he looks at her strangely. "Bella is-"

"Will. I love you." He freezes when she blurts out the words. _Damn it, what the hell am I going to say? _Bella looks at him, expecting to hear it back, "Well?" He looks down at the table before looking at her with a forced smile, "I love you too, Bella."

The dirty blonde teen doesn't notice his lie and kisses him happily.

--

Will drops off Bella before driving over to Rikki's house. He parks his car a block away and walks the rest of the way. Taking out his spare key, he opens the door and walks in. "Rikki?" He calls out, trying to find her. The house is dark expect for the porch, the light peeks out beneath the door. Opening the door, he finds what looks like a dinner date.

"Hey." He turns around abruptly to see Rikki in a red dress with her hair in curls and heels. He walks over to her and kisses her softly, placing his hands on her waist. "Wow. You look..wow." She giggles and kisses him again before they sit down to eat.

"This is nice, you did it?" He asks her as he looks at their setting, she shakes her head. "No, Stella and Michael did this. They're very good designers." He chuckles and smiles at her, "Yeah, so how was your..night?" The smile on her lips fades a bit, her night? "Well, strange. Every night, your by my side and tonight you weren't. Now your here and everything is perfect expect your lying to me."

Will looks at her, "Rikki..I'm not lying." The light blonde stands up and walks over to him, sitting on his lap she looks at him. "What happened with you and Bella." He averts his eyes from hers, "Nothing. Promise." Rikki pulls his face and meets his eyes, hers are full with hurt, "I know you and your lying. Please, tell me."

Will sighs before saying it, "Bella told me she loved me." The light blonde's blue eyes grow wide and she stands up, "What?" Will stands up as well, "Rikki, this isn't going to change anything-" Rikki looks up at him, "Yes it is, it changes everything. I can't sneak around behing my best friend's back knowing that she loves you!" She turns to walk away but he takes her wrist and pulls her back.

"Rikki, please.." Their eyes meet again and she looks down with guilt, "Tonight..our last night..make it count, Will." He's hurt but does what she tells him. He makes it count as the two kiss and they're, once again, in their own little, perfect world.

--

_oh no! there is going to be more chapters, don't worry! so, you guys, i was thinking about writing a couple of Degrassi fics. like declan/clare or any other that i like. i have a declan/clare already, so you want to see it or not? put your opinion in the comment/review, please._

_:)_

_- Marie xx_


	4. Haunted Without You

Temptation

IV : Haunted Without You

--

Rikki watched as Will drove home, tears glistening in her baby blue orbs. She couldn't help it. Will was the only person that really loved her and now he was gone. The blonde slides down her pale pink wall as tears stream down her porclein cheeks.

He had kissed her goodbye and told her that he'd always love her and it wasn't going to change. Even if he was with Bella or any other girl. He'd look at her with those sad blue eyes before kissing her forehead and walking out the door. The minute he walked out, she felt empty again.

Her phone buzzed and she saw it was Bella. The blonde ignored the call and continued crying and wallowing in her own self-pity. Her house phone rung, she didn't pick up because she already knew who it was. The noisy beep echoed in her room before Bella's voice covered it.

"_Hey Rikki, I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about Will and me..Please call me back._"

Rikki looks at the silver phone before turning to look at her night-stand. There's a framed picture of her, Will, Cleo, Bella, Zane, and Lewis. Cleo was hugging Lewis, the couple had their arms wrapped around eachother's waist. Bella had Will's arm wrapped around her waist while she smiled brightly. The blonde was on Zane's back, her head resting on his shoulder. Everyone seemed so happy, so perfect.

It was all a lie. A disguise.

She hated this. All of it. Zane hadn't talked to her since last Friday, it's like he had dissapeared. The blonde really didn't feel like calling him, either. Rikki contemplated in her mind what to do about her and Zane whilst the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

The blonde didn't want to continue to fake it. She didn't feel anything for Zane anymore. Nothing would come out of it, though. It wasn't like after she and Zane broke up, her and Will could get together magically. No, there was still Bella.

Rikki rests her head against her room wall. She's certain of only two things. One, Zane and her were to be no more. Two, she and Will could never be together.

--

Bella naws on her bottom lip anxiously, waiting to see if either Cleo or Rikki would call her back.

It had been a stupid idea to call Cleo. Bella had wanted to talk about a promblem she had but Cleo just told her that she'd talk to the dirty blonde when she got sense into her mind. The dirty blonde guessed that Cleo was still made because she slapped her.

It really wasn't her fault, Cleo was annoying her with all her lies. Seriously, Will would never cheat on her. And plus, the dirty blonde had wanted to slap Cleo for quiet some time now. The brunette was always, _always_ snopping in other people's business and getting angry for the stupidests reasons.

Rikki simply didn't answer. She called the light blonde's cell phone and house phone. She ended up leaving a message instead of venting her feelings. Bella didn't get why Rikki had not answered the phone. Rikki always answered the phone. Unless she was mad at you. Was Rikki made at her?

Bella shook the thoughts from her head an looked back at _his _bed. He was still sleeping, guys were like that. Bella had gotten up early and showered, changed back into her clothes, and fixed her hair. She didn't want word about the two getting around.

It wasn't suppoused to be like this. She was meant to love Will and him only. She wasn't suppoused to go off and sleep with another guy. Bella felt guilty but, then again, she didn't. It wasn't her fault she was attracted to someone other than Will. There was more to the problem, too.

Will never really seemed interested in the dirty blonde. When he said "I love you, too," last night, his eyes spoke differently. So, after the date, she had come to _his _house and stayed until morning.

Bella didn't want anyone finding out, especially her friends. They'd never speak to her again. They'd call her names like _whore _and _slut_. She didn't want that.

The dirty blonde turned away from the window looking down to the beach where a blonde boy that looked a lot like Will stood. His clothes were a bit messy and he looked depressed.

She locked herself in the bathroom and cried until she had no tears left and _he _knocked on the door. "You okay?" Bella answered, "Yeah." She walked out of the bathroom to find him changed as well, "Morning." He kisses her and she kisses back.

The thought of Will creeps into the back of her mind but she shuts it out, enjoying the moment.

--

Rikki sat on her couch, she was still in her blue pajamas. Her maid was cooking the blonde breakfast. She would do it herself but depression had taken over already. Her blue eyes reflected the animated cartoons on the television screen.

The doorbell rings.

Rikki bites her lip as she stands up and slowly walks over to the door. The blonde fears it's Will. She opens the door to see someone entirely different.

"Emma!"

The light blonde yells as she throws her arms around her good friend. "Rikki!" Emma laughs at the greeting. "Come in." Rikki says, closing the door behind Emma. "Thanks." Rikki helps Emma with her bags and the two sit down on the couch.

"What happened, Rikki?" The light blonde looks away for a second, a sad look in her eyes. "Rikki, you told me about you, Will, and Bella. I don't think your a whore. It's your emotions. Please tell me what's wrong now." Emma re-assures the light blonde, giving her a smile.

"Will and I..we ended it." Emma looks shocked, "What? Why?" Rikki starts crying again as the memories return. Good and bad. "Bella loves him, Emma. I can't do this knowing that she loves him."

Emma gives her a confused look, from what she saw this morning, it didn't look like Bella loved Will. "Hey, did you break up with Zane?" Rikki looks at Emma, "I'm going to, why?" Emma shakes her head, "No reason. Rikki. Trust me, Bella does not love Will."

Rikki looks out her glass doors leading to the beach. Will is standing there, looking at the ocean. "I don't know, Em. I just don't know anymore."

--

_omg, emma is finally here! lol. thanks for the reviews in the last one & for the latest chapter in I'll Breathe Tomorrow. Seriously, guys, go check it out! I also have a Degrassi story up now. & please vote on my poll that's on my profile? _

_Thnx._

_=)_

_- Marie xx_


	5. What Did I Do?

Temptation

V ; What Did I Do?

--

Rikki, like the emotion ignorer she is, digs herself into her school work. The library is her sanctuary, she spent all of her free periods and lunch there. Cleo had joined her after two days, the brunette didn't want to be in the same lunch room as Bella. The two former best friends were still in their tiff, neither wanting to apoligize.

Rikki and Cleo sat at their usual library table, an apple in Cleo's hand that she's hiding under the table while Rikki reads a thick book. The brunette looks around the quiet library, there's only one student there beside them. She sighs and looks down at her hand, the apple in her grasp isn't bitten into and it's going to stay that way.

"Rikki, when are we going back to normal lunch?" Cleo whispers to the light blonde, leaning over the wood table. Rikki looks up from her book and shrugs casually, "You can go, I'm not." Cleo slumps back in her hard chair, looking down at her hand again.

"Fine, I'm going." Rikki doesn't look up from her book as the brunette stands up from her chair, her voice no longer a whisper. The librarion _shushs _them, an annoyed expression on her facial features. Cleo doesn't look in the woman's direction, instead, she walks out.

The apple goes into the garbage near the library entrance, the one with the sign above it telling people to throw out food before entering. Tears stung in Cleo's eyes as she walked directly to the girl's bathroom, the opposite of where she told Rikki she was headed to.

No one cares. The brunette's parents are so busy spoiling her smaller sister that they don't even know she's there half the time. Bella, her used-to-be best friend, is completely ignoring her, not even bothering to apoligize for the harsh slap. Emma's too busy with Rikki, she hasn't even bothered to say a hello. Rikki, she's just being weird, not caring almost.

Cleo looks at herself in the clean mirrors that decorate the girl's rest room. Her watery, brown eyes burst like a dam and the tears flow down rapidly. She quickly rolls up her shirt sleeves before the compass she was giving in math class comes out of her jean's pocket. Looking down at her clear arm once more, she sobs loudly and the compass scrapes against her perfect skin.

It hurts, but not as much as living hurts.

--

Rikki continues reading her book, after her two minute stare at the door Cleo walked out ends. She glances at the clock, only two more minutes before Emma would open the wood doors and walk into the large library.

The light blonde closes her book, no longer able to concenrate on the material. Her head was filled with other thoughts, sadder thoughts. Bella, Will, Bella loving Will, Will _not _loving Bella. Zane, Herself, how she was going to end it between herself and Zane.

The tears that glistened in the blonde's eyes are blinked away. She refuses to cry here out of all places. No, she was stronger. She sinks down in her chair, waiting for Emma to come and pull her out of her self misery.

The wheat blonde never came. Rikki looks at her phone from under the table and calls the wheat blonde. Emma's battery is dead.

--

"Hey, Rikki." Zane greets his girlfriend normally, hugging her with a quick kiss. Something was wrong, atleast that's what Rikki thinks. When she embraces him, his scent is different. More feminine, actually.

"Come on, the parents want to meet you." Zane informs her, refering to his own parents. She nods quietly and gets into the car with him as they drive to his house. It's big, to say the least. It's also beautiful and pricey, she could afford it but living in a mansion, all alone wasn't her idea of comfortable.

Rikki steps out of the car quickly, the drive to Zane's place had been akward. Neither had talked and the radio made up for their silence.

Rikki looks around, there's something missing. "Your dad's car isn't here.." Rikki whispers, looking at the empty parking space. "Yeah, well, I thought we could have some time alone before we meet them." Zane gives her a smile, a bad one.

Her blue eyes widen, "Um, well, I actually need to tell you something.." She doesn't see Zane nod or give a gesture, he simply walks into the house. She follows, he needed to know that they were over and she _wasn't _going to do what he wanted.

"What about?" He asks, sitting on the living room couch and turning on the flat screen that hung on the plain wall. The light blonde sits a distance away from him and takes a deep breathe. She needed to tell him, maybe then some of the load would be lifted off her shoulders.

"Zane, I want to break up."

His eyes stay on the television, almost like he didn't even hear her. Rikki stands up and turns around to walk away. A death grip on her upper arm stops her, she turns to see Zane. "You're breaking up? With me?" She nods slightly, afraid of his future actions.

"Did Bella tell you?" Rikki gives him a confused look, "What?" The puzzle pieces in her head connect slowly as Zane's intense look burns into her. "You-Bella. You were cheating on me?!" She asks angerly, he doesn't respond but she already knows.

"How could you? You-you.." She can't say anything insulting because she'd be referring to herself too. She had cheated on him, she was a hypocrite. Her baby blue eyes well up with tears as she yanks her arm away from Zane, "Leave me alone."

Zane grabs her wrist as she turns around, "You're not going to tell Will, are you?" Rikki turns around as the tears roll down her cheeks, "What else do you think I'm going to do? You cheated on me and Bella's cheating on Will, he needs to know about this!"

Zane's hand grips her upper arm tightly. She looks down at his hold, her blue orbs wide with pain and fright. "Zane-" He throws her against the wall as she shrieks. "You tell him and you're dead."

Rikki looks up at him from her laying position on the floor, she nods before picking herself up and running out the house.

Bella hides behind a tree and watches Rikki run down the block and dissapear. She frowns but shrugs before entering Zane's house. The dirty blonde notices some sort of carving in the wall, like something hit it.

Her eyes widen when she realizes that Rikki was wearing heels.

--

_Sorry I haven't updated in the longest, I've been working on my new website & perfecting it. Please visit it and become a member!_

_the link is on my fanfiction account_

_it's still in progress because I'm getting a whole new layout soon._

_- Marie xx_


End file.
